shadow returns
by megumi2
Summary: megumi-kageyama fic.


Author's note: This fic is Megumi-Kageyama fic with a little horror events. Maybe this will not scare you again because the story is not all about the ghost. Only some part of it. This fic just came in my mind and I tried to post them on fanfiction.net. Just read and review, please???????? SHADOW RETURNS… 

It was after the day when Kageyama was defeated by Shun on the last episode in series. And the next day, Kageyama was back on their world.

Kageyama is only living in street, and other places where you can see some beggars. It was almost one month when Kageyama came back. Something also changed from him. He always sees some spirits when he was passing by the cemetery. And he's not popular to girls anymore. He now looks like an ordinary person.

"Why is this happening to me?" Kageyama thought. "Why do I always see spirits passing by? Am I dead? Sigh! Maybe it's good enough if I didn't came back in this world. Oh yeah, maybe this is my punishment, eh?" He thought while walking beside a noodle shop. He saw many people eating delicious foods. Kageyama then entered the shop. "I think I know this…"

"Yuk! Who's that man?" One of the costumers asked.

"Hey, sir, what is this poor doing here? I can't take it! Eating while some beggars looking at you!? Fine! I'll go now!"

"Wait!" The owner of the shop shouted. "I'll take him away." He added. "Megumi, take that dirty guy away from our shop!" Her father shouted.

"Hai." Megumi said. Then she went on where the poor guy is.

"Hey you, what are you doing there!?" Megumi shouted. 

"Megu…" 

"I said, what are you doing here!? Who are you!? If you'll not buy, go away now!"

"Me…megu…mi…is that you?" Kageyama then asked.

"I don't care about that question. Just get out of here, will you!?" 

"Megumi…it's me…Kageyama." Kageyama said then he went near Megumi. "It's me, Kageyama, remember me?"

"Kage..yama?" Megumi thought. "I heard that name before." Megumi then looked at Kageyama. "Yes, he used me." Megumi thought then she kicked Kageyama away. "I told you, go away now! And don't come back here!" 

"Megumi…I apologize. You know, when I used you! Megumi!" Kageyama shouted. But Megumi just acted that she didn't heard it. Then she went inside.

"Megumi, what happened?" Megumi's father asked.

"He's gone." Megumi said then she went to her room inside.

"How dare he showed to me again! After he used me! His sorry won't make me forgive him. He's a baka…demo…he really looks lonely. Hmph! That's good for him! It's his punishment! Sigh!" Megumi thought.

***

Kageyama just continued walking. Then he passed a familiar house.

DING! DONG!

A lady then opened the door.

"Nani?" The lady said. Kageyama then fainted and fell on her. "Ah!!" The lady shouted. "Kageyama?"

"What is it, Ruriko?" Her mother asked.

"Okasan, he's my friend. Look, he fainted. He really looks tired. Can he come in?" Ruriko said.

"Sure. Let's clean him." Ruriko's mother said.

"Hai."

***

"Kageyama, Kageyama!" A little girl said. "Ayayay! He's not waking."

"Oh, don't worry, he's still breathing." Another lady said.

"Kageyama, wake up!" Ruriko said. Kageyama's eyes then opened.

"Who are you!?" Kageyama shouted in surprised. "What happened to your head!" He continued.

"What are you saying!?" Ruriko asked. Kageyama then saw Ruriko's head clearly.

"Nani?" Kagayama then asked.

"What are you saying before?" Shun asked.

"What saying?" Kageyama then asked. "Oh yeah, I saw a large bloody head, eating Ruri…ko!" Kageyama said.

"Ha! No one eats her head!" Bancho then bumped in.

"What am I saying is true!" Kageyama shouted.

"Ok, we believe you." Ruriko then said. "But I know he's lying!" She thought.

"Anyway, what are you doing here?" Shun then asked.

"I don't know. But when I woke one day, I only realized that I came back here, in your world. And something changed. I always saw many spirits or ghost everywhere, especially when I passed the cemetery." Kageyama said. "Anyway, what happened to me? Why am I here? Why are you here?" He then asked.

"You knock at the door. And when I opened it, it was you, who's knocking. Then you suddenly fainted. My mom lets you in. Then we took you a bath. Shun then lend you that clothes you're wearing." Ruriko said.

"Nani? You, took me a…bath?" Kageyama said then he blushed. "How dare you!?" He whispered.

"Baka! It's not me, or any girls in here took you a bath! Excuse me! It is Shun, and Bancho who did it!" Ruriko said angrily.

"Anyway, Ruriko, where's Megumi? I didn't see her." Kageyama then aked.

"She doesn't want to come. She told us that her father needs her to work at their shop." Ruriko answered.

"Sou ka." Kageyama whispered. Kageyama then remembered on what happened to him when he saw Megumi. "Oh yeah, I saw her before!" He then said.

"Where?" Shun then asked.

"In their shop. I thought she would be happy to see me. Demo, she hurt me."

"NANI!?" 

"I passed in their noodles shop. I came inside because I'm not eating starting when I came back here, and that means I'm hungry. The people want me to be thrown out because I'm really dirty and smells bad. Megumi then came outside their shop. She wants me to go away. But I didn't. And he came near me and kicked me away and told to never come there again." Kageyama said.

"Sou ka." Shun said. "Ok let's go there. You want to see Megumi-chan? Come on, let's go there!" Shun then said.

"Honto!?" Kageyama asked.

"Of course!" Shun said.

"Demo, maybe she will kick me again out of her shop. And as I told you, she told me to never come back there again." Kageyama said.

"Don't worry." Shun said. "So what, are we going now? Let's go!" 

"Hai!" All of them said.

***

"Megumi! Deliver this noodles!" Megumi's father shouted.

"Hai!" Megumi said then she went away to deliver the noodles. Later, Shun and the others came there.

"Megumi-chan!" Shun shouted.

"Sir, are you Megumi's friends? Sorry but she's delivering noodles this time. Please come back again if you want to see her, or, if you want to, you can wait her here. You can also buy here some noodles so you'll not get bored." Megumi's father said.

"Ok!" Shun said. Then all of them bought noodles while waiting for Megumi.

"Here are your noodles!" Megumi's father said then he gave one by one their order. "Maybe Megumi will take long time because the address is very far from here." He said.

"It's alright!" Kageyama said. Megumi's father then went near him. "Nani?" Kageyama then asked.

"Say, are you my daughter's boyfriend?" Megumi's father asked. Kageyama, while putting the spoon to his mouth, then cough. The noodles on the spoon then showered Megumi's father's clothes.

"Ooops…gomen ne!" Kageyama said looking afraid.

"Iie, it's nothing. Now what? Is she you girlfriend?" He asked again. Kageyama then coughed again and the noodles on the spoon again showered to Megumi's father's clothes again.

"Of course not!" Kageyama then answered. "Sorry! I mean no." He repeated. "How can we have a relationship? Eh, her manner is…"

"Her manner is…WHAT!?" Megumi's father then asked.

"I mean her manner was too good. She is always quiet. How can I tell her my feelings?" Kageyama then said.

"Nani!? You mean you have feelings for her!?" Shun then asked.

"No, no, no! I mean she…is…no! She never talks to no one. How can we have relationship if she will not talk to me? And I never have a feelings for her, even a little!" Kageyama said.

"Is that true??????" Others then asked.

"Of course, yes!" Kageyama answered, blushing.

"Then, why are you blushing?" Shun then asked.

"Don't deny it, Kageyama, you have feelings for her, de yansu!" Specs then said.

"I told you, I-don't-have-a-fee-lings-for-her!" Kageyama then said. "And she, she hurt me last time." He added.

"When!?" Megumi's father then asked.

"This morning." Kageyama answered. "I was the dirty man who entered your shop. Megumi then showed to me. Maybe she never remembered me. Soshite, she kicked me away from this shop!" Kageyama said. His eyes then became watery.

"Don't cry…" Reiko said.

"No, I'm not crying." Kageyama said.

"I'm sorry, but I didn't thought that you are him, the dirty man who entered our shop. I'm really sorry. But maybe you'll be happy if I tell you this." He then said to make Kageyama cheer up.

"Nani? What do you mean?" Kageyama then asked.

Megumi's father then gets a chair and sat on it. "You know, Megumi told me, excuse, but please don't tell her that I told you this, ok?" He said. The children just nodded. "You know, Megumi, my daughter told me last year…

_"I'm home." Megumi said, but looking happy. "Am I going to deliver noodles?" She then asked._

_"No. Nobody ordered to us this afternoon. You can take a rest now. I'll just call you if you will deliver some." Megumi's father said. "Anyway, why are you happy, or who made you happy?" _

_"Nothing, or no one." Megumi answered, showing her pride again. But it can still be seen that she is really happy that day._

_"Come on, tell me." Megumi's father said._

_"Sigh!" Megumi said with her pride. "There's a new student in our section." Megumi said, forcing her lips not to smile, but it smiled._

_"A guy?"_

_"Hai."_

_"You like him?" Megumi's father said, waiting for the answer 'yes'._

_"No."_

_"Nani?"_

_"Sigh! He's so popular to girls because he's handsome, but for me, he's not handsome. He only looks like the ordinary ugly boys in our section."_

_"If you don't like him, why are you happy, then?"_

_"None of your…"_

_"Nani!?"_

_"I said nonething…err…nothing!" Megumi said. But he still knows that she likes that guy. _

_"What's his name?"_

_"Reiji Kageyama. He's also smart. But you know, I'm still the second. He can't beat me." Megumi said then he went inside her room. He then came near the door to hear what is she saying inside._

_"Yahoo!" Megumi shouted. Then the door opened._

_"Hey, Megumi, why are you shouting!?" Megumi's father asked._

_"Nothing. Go now, I'll change my clothes." Megumi said. Then he went out of the room. Megumi didn't thought that the key in her room was in her father. Then he opened the door to see why is it quiet now. _

_"I know she's not changing clothes. I'm not a hentai." Megumi's father thought then he opened the door. Megumi didn't notice it. Then he saw Megumi looking at some pages in her notes. He opened the door._

_"Hey what are you doing? Looking on his picture?"_

_"What picture are you talking about? I'm studying, can't you see?"_

_"Oh sorry." Megumi's father said then he went out of the room._

"Sigh! I'm so embarrassed that time. I have nothing to do but to go away in her room. So now, what can you say, Kageyama?"

"…Um…she really doesn't care about me." Kageyama said while blushing.

"Don't say that! It's obvious that she likes you! You know, my daughter, she was love at first sight to you! Can't you understand? She likes you!"

"Calm down, please?" Kageyama said.

"Sorry." Megumi's father then said.

"Maybe it's true that she likes me." Kageyama thought. Then he starts blushing again.

"Hora, you're blushing!" Shun shouted.

"Yyyeeeaaahhh!!!!!!!!!" All of them shouted. They didn't know that Megumi was now there, while her father is telling Shun and the others what happened before. She then acted like she didn't hear anything and pretend that she only came that time. She then went and passed the others while blushing. Then Shun and the others who's mocking Kageyama began to be quiet, even Megumi's father.

"Megumi-chan!" Shun then called Megumi.

"Nani?" Megumi said.

"Uyyyyy!!!!!!!!" Shun shouted.

"What are you saying!?"

"Pretending, huh?" Shun said. But he didn't stop mocking her.

"Hey Megumi, are you finished delivering noodles?" Megumi's father then asked.

"Hai."

"You're friends came here a minute after you went away to deliver. All of them are waiting for you. Talk to them first. I'll leave you now." Megumi's father said.

"Hai." Megumi said. "What do you want?" She then asked.

"Um, we just want to visit you because you didn't came to Rurippe's house. But don't think that we want to disturb you while you're working. And…" Shun said.

"And…what?" Megumi then asked. Kageyama then went near her.

"Megumi, I'm so sorry. Forgive me. I was bad that time. It was not me, talking here, who used you. It was the invader! An invader used me!" Kageyama said then he kneeled down in front of Megumi. "Megumi, please, forgive me. I'm begging you to forgive me. Megumi…please………watch out!!" Kageyama shouted. Then he hugged Megumi and pushed both of them to lye on the floor with Kageyama who's on the top. Blood then came out from Kageyama's back.

"Itai!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kageyama whispered.

"Kageyama!!!!!!!" Megumi shouted. The others then went nearer to them.

"Kageyama, what happened!?" Shun then asked, but Kageyama didn't say a thing. Ruriko then went to Kageyama and trying to heal him. 

"He's fine. He better needs more rest." Ruriko said.

***

"Oh, Kageyama…" Reiko said.

"Ayayay! Kageyama, wake up." Fei said. Kageyama's eyes then opened.

"What happened? No, where's the ghost!?" Kageyama said.

"What ghost are you talking about?" Shun then asked.

"I saw a headless man wearing a white dress with blood on it behind Megumi and holding a knife. Whew! And I'm happy that Megumi was safe." Kageyama said as he looked and smiled at Megumi. Megumi just smeared at him.

"Come on Megumi, don't be shy." Shun said. Megumi then went near to the guy who's resting at her bed.

"Arigatou, soshite, get well." Megumi said as she blushed. Kageyama also blushed.

"Yyyyeeeeaaaaaahhhh!!!!!!!!" The others shouted again.

"It was the first time that I heard Megumi say nice things." Kageyama thought.

"You know Megumi, we're really right that you also like Kageyama." Bancho said.

"I only want him to get well because I don't want him to stay there on my bed." Megumi said.

"Come on, Megumi, don't be shy. We know you like him." Shun said

"And how about the 'thank you', what does it means?" Bancho then asked. 

"You can't pretend anymore 'cause it's true. You like him." Shun said.

"I said no!" Megumi said.

"Don't be shy!" Shun said.

"I'm not shy. I'm just telling the truth!" Megumi said. 

"So what Megumi, do you forgive me?" Kageyama then said. The people around began to be quiet.

"H-ha…"

"Come on say it, say 'hai'!" Kageyama thought.

"H-ha! Ha! Ha!" Megumi said. Kageyama then sweat dropped.

"Come on, Megumi-chan. Tell him your answer." Shun said.

"Hai." Megumi said.

"Nani, you forgive me!?" Kageyama asked with happiness.

"I'm not finished. I only say yes to Shun. Not to you." Megumi said.

"Sigh! So what?" Kageyama then asked.

"Iie………s! Yes. Hai!" Megumi said. Others then started making noise again.

"Um…can we go out sometimes?" Kageyama then asked.

"No!" Megumi answered.

"No, I mean with others, tomorrow, in the mall, please??????????" 

"Hai." Megumi answered.

"How about you, minna?" 

"Hai!!!!!!!" All of them shouted. Then they spent a little time there in Megumi's house. Later… 

"Maybe I should go now." Kageyama said.

"Me, too." Shun said.

"I'll go now, too." Kaoru said.

"Oh, me too!" Reiko said.

"Ayayay! Maybe Ukkieya is waiting for me!" Fei shouted.

"Let's go now." Bancho said. Then they went out of the room.

"Sayonara Megumi!!" All of them shouted.

"Sayonara, Megumi." Kageyama whispered then he waved goodbye to Megumi. The others noticed it.

"Bye." Megumi said. 

"Yeah!!!!!" The others shouted again. Megumi then went inside their house with a little smile on her face. The others just continued mocking Kageyama again. Then they went home later.

***

"Sigh!" Megumi whispered.

"You know, Megumi, it's really fun to be young forever. But the time will come. And you have to marry someone you loved. Tell me, do you still like that Kageyama?" Megumi's father asked.

"No. And never!" Megumi said. "Tell me, do you tell them what happened last school year!?" Megumi asked angrily to her father.

"You know…I didn't." Megumi's father answered, looking guilty.

"Come on. You're too old to lie." Megumi then said.

"Megumi, why do you ask me suddenly like that?" Her father then asked.

"Nothing." Megumi said.

"Um, are you going to marry him when the time come?" Her father asked.

"Maybe…" Megumi whispered.

"Nani!?" 

"I said maybe I'm not going to marry to anyone." She said.

"So, you want to be a nun?"

"Of course not!"

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Let's stop talking about that. You're too young to talk about that already." Megumi's father said.

"Hai." Megumi said.

***

The next day…

"Yawn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shun said. Then he looked at the clock, which says it was only seven o'clock in the morning. "It's too early." Shun said then he slept again. "No, I'll wake now." He thought then he stood up from his bed and went inside the bathroom. Later, he came out. 

"So cold…" He whispered. "I'm afraid on what Kageyama is saying. How about if there is a ghost or spirit right here, beside me?" Shun whispered. Then the door suddenly closed because of a strong wind. 

"Ah!!!!!!!" Shun shouted. Then he hurriedly went outside of his room.

"Hey, o-niichan, why are you shouting that loud!?" Saemi asked.

"In my room…there's a ghost!!!" Shun answered.

"Come on, don't scare me. It's not scary at all." Saemi said.

"It's true, the ghost, he closed the door." Shun said.

"Stop that stupid story!" Saemi said. "Wear your clothes now. You'll get cold."

"Hai." Shun said then he slowly went up to his room.

***

DING! DONG!

"Nani? Oh Kaoru-chan, you're too early." The lady with long hair said.

"Ohayo, Ikusawa-san." Kaoru greeted.

"Ohayo. Come in!" Ruriko said. Then Kaoru went inside the house.

"You're too early, Kaoru-chan." Ruriko said.

"Sigh! I have nothing to do in my house. My brothers are playing and they're too noisy!" Kaoru said.

"Sou ka." Ruriko said then a giggle followed.

"What's so funny?" Kaoru then asked.

"Nothing, really. I'm just happy cause you have many brothers." Ruriko answered. Then the doorbell rang again.

"I'll just open it." Ruriko said as she went to the door. "Nani?" She said.

"Ohayo, Rurippe!" Shun greeted.

"Why are you here?" Ruriko then asked.

"Saemi, she's so annoying! She acts like she's older than me!" Shun said. Ruriko then giggled. 

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Nothing." Ruriko said. "Come in!"

"Hai." Shun said then he went inside the house. The three only talked about anything they want to talk about. Later, Ruriko looked at their clock. "It's 8:50." She said. "We must go now before nine." 

"Hai." The two said then they went out.

***

"Sigh! They're late." Kageyama whispered. Then he feels like someone is coming now. "Shun you're late!" Kageyama shouted. The people who's coming then sweat dropped. "Excuse me, sir." He said. "Oh sorry." Kageyama said. "Grrr…What took all of them so long?" He thought. Then he feels again that someone is coming. "Maybe I should shut up my mouth now. I'll only be embarrassed again." He thought.

"Ohayo!" Shun shouted.

"Ukiya!" Kageyama said. "Why are you late? It's already 9:15!" He said.

"Don't bother it. Let's go now!" Shun said.

"Okay." Kageyama said. "Are we complete?" He asked.

"Hai!" The others answered then they went to the mall.

***

"Come on, let's eat lunch!" Shun requested.

"Hai! I agree to Ukiya!" Bancho said.

"Where do you want to eat?" Kageyama asked.

"Goldilocks!!!!!" Shun and Bancho shouted. Then they went to Goldilocks and ordered food.

"This is so delicious!" Shun said.

"Ukiya-kun, don't talk when your mouth is full!" Ruriko said.

"Gomen." Shun said. Kageyama then stood up, holding a camera.

"I'll take pictures." He said. Then he placed the camera to the right position. "Say cheese!!" He said. The others just pose. 

CLICK! 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Your poses are funny. I'll take a solo after we eat." Kageyama said, then he sat down again. Later, they were finished eating. They are walking again.

"I remembered I'll take pictures again!" Kageyama said. "Shun, you first." He said.

"W-why me!?" Shun asked.

"Come on, just pose." He said then he placed again the camera on the right position. "Ready? Say cheese!!" 

CLICK!

"Bancho and Megane." Kageyama said.

"It's unfair!" Shun shouted. "Why are they together, Kageyama? You're so unfair." 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! You know what? You're just special to me. Come on, understand it." He said.

"Ok fine." Shun said. Then Megane and Bancho pose, waiting for the shot.

"Say cheese!"

"Cheese? Where?" Bancho said, finding where the cheese is.

"Bancho, there's no cheese, baka! Kageyama's waiting, hayaku, de yansu!

"Okay ready?"

CLICK!

"Now, Fei-chan, Reiko-chan and Kaoru-chan, you're next." He said then the three posed.

"Say cheese!"

CLICK!

"Okay now, Ikusawa." He said then Ruriko posed, too.

"Say cheese!"

CLICK!

"Oh, Megumi, I forgot you. But don't worry, there's still one shot in my camera." Kageyama said. 

"Uy!!!! Kageyama's pretending!" Shun shouted. "Kageyama, we know that you really want to take a solo pic of Megumi-chan, ne?" 

"That's not true!" Kageyama said. "It's true that I forgot her." He added. "Come on, pose now." He said.

"What pose? I'm not going to pose!" Megumi said.

"Come on Megumi-chan, don't be shy!" Shun said. But Megumi didn't listened. She just stands.

"Say cheese!"

CLICK!

"Arigatou, minna," Kageyama said. "For letting me take you picture." He said. "Come on, let's buy something."

"No, let's go to Pixie Forest!" Shun said.

"Yeah, I agree to Ukiya!" Bancho said.

"No, let's go shopping." Ruriko said.

"Oh, yes! Let's go shopping!" Reiko said.

"Ok, shopping again!" Shun said. Then they went shopping. They spent all their time shopping. It was already night when they finished shopping.

"It's already evening." Kageyama said.

"Maybe we should go home now." Ruriko said. 

"No, I'll just develop our pictures." Kageyama said.

"Hai." Ruriko said. Then they went on where pictures can be developed.

"Here, sir." The lady said.

"Arigatou." Kageyama said as he looked at one of the pictures. "Nani!?"

"Doshtano, Kageyama?" Shun asked. The pictures on Kageyama's hands then fell.

"Kageyama, what happened to you!?" Shun said. Kageyama didn't respond. "Kageyama!" Shun shouted as he punch Kageyama.

"Itai!" Kageyama said as his conscience was back. Reiko then picks up the pictures.

"Oh my, Bancho, You're so ugly in here!" Reiko said.

"Nani!?" Bancho said as he looked at the picture. "Um…you're right." He said.

"Um, Kageyama, what happened to you?" Ruriko asked.

"There, in the picture, there's a ghost!" Kageyama answered.

"A ghost?" Bancho asked. Then he looked at the pictures one by one. "There's no ghost." Bancho said.

"No, there's a ghost!" He said. Then he gets the pictures from Bancho's hands. "Look, there's a ghost in here! Beside Bancho!"

"Where?" Bancho then asked. "What do you mean, (gulp) a ghost is beside me!?"

"The ghost, it's only here, in this picture!" Kageyama shouted. 

"Ha! Ha! Ha! What do you mean, a ghost likes Bancho!?" Shun said while laughing. Ruriko then giggles.

"What so funny!?" Bancho then said angrily.

"Forget about it." Kageyama said. "Let's go home now. I'll take all of you to your houses again. You're lucky that you have a friend with car. And you don't have to pay." He said. "Uso. Hey, don't think that I'm boastful. I'm just joking."

"We know." Shun said. "Let's go now. Okasan will be mad at me if I go home late."

"Come on, let's ride." Kaoru said. Then the others went inside the car.

***

"Bye Ukiya-sempai, Ikusawa-sempai!" Kaoru shouted.

"Sayonara!" Shun said

"Sayonara!" Ruriko said. Then both of them went inside their own house.

"Megane, what's your address?" Kageyama asked.

"In our school, de yansu." Megane answered. 

"Ayayay! Me too, I'll go down in our school. I can go home easily from our school." Fei said.

"Nani, Megane? You'll sleep there!?"

"Iie. Just there."

"Okay." Kageyama said.

***

"Bye, Megane!" Kaoru shouted.

"Sayonara, de yansu!" Megane shouted. Then he went to the secret way on going to their base.

"Bancho, what's your address?"

"In Five Star Hotel." Bancho answered.

"Okay!"

***

"Sayonara Bancho!" Kaoru shouted.

"Sayonara Bancho!" Reiko shouted.

"Sayonara!" Bancho shouted then he starts walking to the hotel.

"Bancho, the ghost is waiting for you in your room!" Kaoru mocked.

"Hey, don't scare me like that!" Bancho said.

"Um Bancho, where's your room?" Kageyama then asked.

"My room is in the top, on the left. Why?" He asked. Kageyama then looked at the windows, on the top, on the left.

"Hey Bancho, look, there's a lady, no a white lady waiting for you in your room." Kageyama then said.

"Where?" Bancho then asked. Then he saw it. Kageyama is saying the truth.

"Hey, can I sleep at your house, only this night, please?????" Bancho said.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Sayonara!" Kageyama shouted as the car went away.

"Hey, don't leave me here!" Bancho shouted.

***

"Kaoru-chan, where do you live?" Kageyama then asked.

"It's just near in our school." Kaoru said.

"Okay!"

***

"Oh, bye Kaoru-san!" Reiko shouted.

"Bye, Reiko-chan, Kurogane-san, Kageyama!" Kaoru shouted. Then she knocked at the door.

"Who's there? Oh, Kaoru!" One of Kaoru's brothers said. "Come in."

"Sayonara!" Kaoru shouted again. Then she went inside their house.

***

"Oh, aren't you gonna ask me where do I live?" Reiko asked.

"Of course, I know where you live, in the biggest house!" Kageyama answered.

***

"Bye Reiko!" Kageyama shouted.

"Oh, sayonara!" Reiko shouted then she went near Kageyama. "It's your chance, desu!" She whispered.

"Baka!" Kageyama said. Reiko then giggled.

"Sayonara!" She shouted then she went inside her big house.

"You're the last, Megumi." Kageyama said.

***

"Megumi, wake up! We're in your house." Kageyama said. Megumi's eyes then opened.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"We're in my car. You fell asleep." Kageyama answered. Megumi then went out of the car. Kageyama then went out of the car, too.

"Arigatou." Megumi said.

"Iie, it's nothing."

"No, I mean about yesterday. When you saved me, remember? I just want to thank you again."

"Oh, it's nothing!" Kageyama said as he smiled at Megumi. 

"Bye." Megumi said as he went near the door.

"Megumi wait!" Kageyama shouted. Then he hurriedly held Megumi's arms then he straightly looked in Megumi's eyes. "Megumi I...I...love you…" He whispered then he kissed Megumi. Yes, in her lips! Then he moved his lips from Megumi's. Megumi was surprised on what Kageyama did. "Sayonara!" Kageyama shouted which was in his car now. Megumi then smiled at him then she went inside the house. Kageyama then blushed.

"It's the first time that I saw her smiling." He thought. "Oh well, it's time for me now to go home." He thought as he started his way on going home.

***

"Sigh!" Megumi thought. "Oh my, he kissed me…" Megumi thought, holding her lips.

"Hey Megumi, I SAW IT!" Someone suddenly said. Megumi then blushed. "I knew it, you still like him. But why didn't you tell him your feelings for him? Oh well, that's what you called love." Megumi's father said. Then he went inside his room. "Sleep now!"

"Hai!" Megumi said then she went inside her room.

~The end~


End file.
